


We Go Together Like...

by myownsunshine



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownsunshine/pseuds/myownsunshine
Summary: Bradley and Alex navigate the weeks after season 1 together.  (also, I'm going to assume the Chile story is true, and address it)  Spoilers for the entire first season!TW // Sexual assault and suicide reference
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first TMS fic so I hope you enjoy it! I love Bralex more than anything! Also, the story Alex told Mitch about Chile is true, and not manufactured to keep him from talking. Idk how the writers intended that one, but I’m inclined to believe survivors. Also, I don’t know much about tv production, so please just go along with any inaccuracies.

The loud buzz of nothingness rang in everyone’s ears and homes throughout the country. It only served to validate that what Bradley and Alex were saying was all true. Fred Micklen really had been covering up the heinous actions of Mitch Kessler, and who knows if there’s more he was covering up, hell, he was probably covering his own actions in his past. The entire country now knew this was a corrupt station, and of course, took to social media to call for change. They called out Fred, the network, and even the cable companies.

After they were cut off the air, the entire studio fell silent. They’d probably just blown up all their careers, and no one was quite sure if it was worth it yet, but they knew it was the right thing to do. The silence and the corruption had been like a dark cloud hovering over the studio for years, with each of them being too scared to say anything. Now it was out there, and the only sound that could be heard was Fred angrily marching and swearing down the halls, telling everyone how they’d never work in television again. 

Alex was the first to speak as she stood from her chair. “Well, that felt better than expected.” She said, and began to walk away.

“Alex, where are you going?” Bradley was quick to ask. 

“After I blow up my career, I like to stick around, and make sure it’s completely obliterated before I go.” She said sarcastically, and took a breath. “Just go home.”

“I’m not exactly sure where home is.” She said, realizing she was staying at a hotel that was being paid for by the show she’d possibly just ended. “You wanna go get a drink? I know it’s only 7 o’clock, but it’s not every day you expose the head of the network on live TV.”

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad.” Alex said, which earned a smile from Bradley. 

“Go out the back door?”

“No, I need-” Alex paused, and heard Fred still screaming in the halls. “Nevermind, I’ll get it later.” She didn’t want to see all the messages anyways. She was sure everyone would only tell her how much she’d fucked everything up, and she knew she had, and really didn’t need to be reminded.

...

Alex and Bradley arrived at a small bar down the street, and were the only ones there when they arrived. It was only 7:00 in the morning after all. 

“Oh shit.” The bartender said as he saw the two of them walk in, and take a seat at the bar. “I just had your show on.” He said.

“Yeah, we know, we just blew up our whole fuckin’ careers. We came here to forget about that.” Bradley said as she took a seat at the bar. 

“Was everything you said true?”

“Every last word, my friend.” Alex said, and they each ordered their drinks, and the bartender quickly served them. She turned to cut the bartender out of their conversation. “You wanna know what’s fucked up? Fred was gonna make Chip take the fall for everything, with all that internal investigation bullshit.”

“Mitch said Charlie Chip knew everythin’?” Bradley questioned. She still didn’t feel like her job was completely done. She’d told the truth on live tv, but was it really the full truth? She couldn’t help that her instincts told her to keep pushing, to get more. Maybe she would never actually be satisfied with whatever answers she had.

“We all knew to an extent. I don’t think we realized the magnitude of it, until now. Fred is the one who installed an environment run by fear, and made sure everyone stayed silent.”

“That fuckin’ place. You know, I’m glad we blew up their fuckin’ shit.” Bradley said as she took a sip of her drink. Yeah, she was glad, but she had also just gone from one of the most lucrative jobs in morning news, to possibly being unemployed in a matter of minutes, and it was all her own doing that led her to this point, and that’s what the drink was for.

They sat there in silence for a while before a wave of reporters walked into the bar, carrying their cameras and microphones. They began crowding the two of them, all talking at the same time, trying to get their attention over all of the other reporters.

“Alex!” “Bradley!” “Alex!” “Alex!” “Bradley!” “Alex, did you know about Mitch Kessler’s actions before he was fired from The Morning Show?” “Bradley, how hard was it to enter into such a hostile environment? Did you notice it right away?” “What does this mean for the future of The Morning Show?” “Bradley!” “Alex!” “Alex, how much of what you said was true?”

They both stood from their seats, but Alex was the one to address the press. “Every fucking word of that was true. Why do you think they cut us off the air?” She said before she stormed out.

“We have no further comments.” Bradley said, surprisingly keeping her shit together. She ran to catch up to Alex who was headed straight for the studio. “Alex, where are you goin’?”

“I’m getting my phone and all my shit.” She said, and opened the door to enter the lobby. 

“I’m goin’ with you.” She wasn’t going to let Alex face a firing squad, aka Fred, all by herself. She was a little scared to enter the building, knowing what she’d potentially done to everyone’s careers, but she knew she’d done the right thing. Alex however, had dedicated her entire life to the show, and Bradley wanted to make sure they didn’t make her feel bad about what she’d done. She just wanted to protect her friend.

The two of them made their way to Alex’s dressing room without being seen, but as they stepped out, Fred Micklen stood at the end of the hall, his face was an angry red. “I swear to fucking god, Alex. How dare you go onto my network, my show, and accuse me of some bullshit in front of the whole goddamn world!”

When Alex turned to face Fred, her entire body boiled with rage. She couldn’t believe the nerve this guy had to cover up who knows how many rapes and relationships that Mitch had been in. “Fuck you, Fred. You knew damn well the hell every woman here was going through, and you covered it up with your promotions and shit. Hannah fucking killed herself because Mitch raped her and you didn’t do shit about it!”

“Hannah didn’t say shit to me about being raped. It’s all fucking lies.”

“Bullshit.”

“You just fucked me over on my own goddamn show over some bullshit story from a dead girl.”

“You and I both know you’re not above covering up a rape. The best thing for you, is to keep this show going, or maybe America will find out what else you’re hiding.”

“You’re fucking fired. Both of you. Get out of my fucking building!”

“Remember, America loves me, not you. ESPECIALLY after today.” Alex said before she walked away with Bradley. Her body shook as she left, mostly with rage, but also because Fred could be extremely intimidating when he was angry, and she’d made a career out of making nice to that man.

“FFFUUUUCCCKKK!” Fred yelled, knowing what Alex said was true.

...

Alex and Bradley took a cab back to Alex’s place as Alex listened to her voicemails. “Oh shit. Chip was the one who leaked? They were going to fire me? Shit. I have to call him.” She called him back three times, but got his voicemail every time. “Hey, Chip, I got your message. Uh, I know I kind of fucked everything up when I went to visit Fred, but I’m sorry. I guess, I just felt like everything was out of control, and I lost my shit. I went to fucking Fred Micklen for help, I obviously wasn’t thinking straight. Anyway, call me back.” Alex hung up and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the headrest. 

As if her life hadn’t already been fucked up enough with the fallout of Mitch, she just had to go and throw her career out the window when things actually started to look like they may be getting better. Maybe Jason and Lizzy were right, maybe she did thrive in the drama. She’d never had a normal life.

Bradley could see the stress written on her friend’s face, and rubbed her hand over Alex’s arm in an attempt to comfort her. “You know, I’ve burned every bridge I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and the one thing I’ve learned, is there’s always another bridge. You’re Alex fuckin’ Levy you’ll find another bridge.”

“Thank you, Bradley.” She smiled. At least she wasn’t alone, she had Bradley there with her this time, unlike all the other times she thought her life had completely fallen apart. They pulled up to her apartment, which was already crowded with press. “Uggh” Alex groaned as she looked out the car window. However, as soon as she opened the car door and stepped out, she put her poker face on, and walked inside with Bradley, without saying a single word to the press. 

...

Once they were in Alex’s apartment, she poured both of them a drink, and sat on the couch together. Bradley sat, trying to remain quiet, trying to just be a friend for once, but it was killing her. Truth-teller Bradley Jackson had to get to the bottom of this story. She needed to know what Alex knew. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Go for it.”

“You told Fred, you both know he’s not above coverin’ up a rape, are there more you know of?”

“No, just Hannah. I just- I meant, you know- he knows what he did.” She said, honestly, but also very nervously. She hated when people brought up Mitch and tried to figure out what she knew. 

Bradley picked up on the nervousness, and she had to keep pushing. She knew she should stop, but she couldn’t help it. “What about Mitch? You knew about him?” 

“I didn’t know he’d raped anybody. Shit if I would’ve known that-” She shook her head. “They all seemed... happy. How was I supposed to know?”

“He was their boss.”

“Are you accusing me of something?” She became defensive. Yes. Of course she knew, she knew it was wrong and she stayed silent and now Hannah’s dead. Did she really think this hadn’t been constantly weighing on her? Ashley… Mia… Hannah… She already blamed herself enough, she didn’t need Bradley and the rest of the world blaming her too.

“No, I just-”

“You know, my job was just as much at risk as anyone.” She was so tired of the accusations. Why was every other woman there seen as a victim, but she was seen as complicit? Yes, she had always tried to push the narrative that she was in power, but wasn’t it clear that Mitch and Fred had all the power, and she was third in line? She had power, but never over them. 

“I know.” Bradley said, knowing she’d overstepped. She just wanted the truth, and her instincts told her Alex was hiding something. “I’m sorry.” 

“I didn’t know anything about Fred, I swear.”

“I believe you.” She said, and let the conversation fall for the moment. She really didn’t want to upset Alex any more. She really needed to learn when to shut her mouth. 

Alex sat, watching Bradley, wondering if all of this was coming from the “truth teller” or from a genuine place of concern for her and their coworkers. Maybe she should just tell her everything, and let it all be out there in the open, and maybe that was just the worst idea in the world. ‘I want you to know that you can trust me. You can tell me things. You can be vulnerable. It’s okay.’ She had actually kept quiet about her divorce. Maybe she could trust her. Her phone rang. Mitch Kessler. She downed her drink before she answered.

“What do you want?” She said, angrily when she picked up her phone. “Haven’t you put me through enough?”

“I’m sorry. I heard that you-”

Her entire body filled with disgust as she listened to his voice on the other end. Did he really think that there weren’t going to be consequences for his actions? Did he really think she’d stay by his side through all of this? “Fuck you and your ‘I’m sorries’ Mitch. Own up to your fucking actions.” She snapped, and hung up the phone. 

Bradley let a moment pass before she asked, “Are you okay?”

“I can’t believe he has the nerve to call me, and repeatedly claim he isn’t the bad guy, he’s not like the rest of the me too men, he didn’t rape anyone. Yes you fucking did!!”

“I know, Hannah...”

“No, I wasn’t talking about...” Alex suddenly realized what she was saying, and stopped herself from saying any more. The room was suddenly heavy, with those words bringing a new weight to the air. They were full of pain, anger, and had gone years without being thought, much less, spoken. Alex could feel her face become flush, and just hoped Bradley hadn’t heard, but she had. She’d heard the words and their complexity, and felt them as they filled the air. She could see the pain in Alex’s eyes as she spoke them, and she knew. She knew if she wasn’t talking about Hannah, she had to be talking about herself. 

“Alex, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how hard all of this has been for you. To sit next to him, after what he did to you…”

“What? No, I didn’t say that. I never said it was me. It could’ve been, I don’t know… Chip, for all you know.” She panicked. She really couldn’t think of anyone more believable? Like, I don’t know, Mia?

She could tell she was lying, and her heart broke for her. When she’d gone into work that morning, she had gone in with the intent of taking Alex down because of her complicity, and now to learn, she was just as much a victim as Hannah in all this. She felt horrible for being so hard on her, instead of supporting a fellow woman, just trying to make it in this business. “Alex, you don’t have to-”

“Stop reading into it. I swear, Bradley. Drop it.” She wasn’t going to sit there and talk to her about something she’d never told anyone before. She wasn’t even going to think about it, there was too much there, too much pain for her to deal with in the midst of her current crisis.

“Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“I know, but I don’t because nothing happened.”

“Okay, okay.” She wanted to do more. She just wished she could do something to help. Maybe Alex was telling the truth, and maybe it had happened to someone else, and not herself. But that would mean she knew this whole time. She knew she should just drop it, but one more question wouldn’t hurt, right? “So, who was it?”

“What?”

“Who was it? If it wasn’t you, does she still work with us?”

“I uh- I actually don’t know who- who it was.” She tried to cover. “Another drink?”

“Please.” She replied, with wide eyes. 

They sat at the couch for hours to come, talking about their lives, loves, and the shit show their careers had become. They still had no word on whether or not the show was moving forward, but there was an abundance of love and support for them on social media. They read through the trending tags on Twitter together, just to make them feel a little better. #IStandWithAlexAndBradley and #FireFredMicklenUBA were both trending. Bradley eventually came across one tweet that made her laugh out loud. 

“What is it?” Alex asked. 

“This person said #IStandWithAlexAndBradley becoming a power couple, and then taking over the world and having beautiful Bralex babies.”

“Somebody never took biology.” Alex said, trying to blow off the comment, and hide the fact that her mind kind of loved that thought.

“Yeah, what an idiot.” Bradley said, trying her best to match Alex’s reaction. She looked up from her phone, and caught Alex’s eyes. She smiled, and so did Alex. She wanted to make a move, but she couldn’t quite tell if Alex felt the same way. She’d wanted to make a move since day one, but she was too scared it’d upset Alex. She didn’t even know if Alex liked girls at all. But she could swear she felt something. She knew Alex could feel it too. They froze for a long while, both trying to read the other’s mind, until Alex broke the eye contact. 

“Another drink?” Maybe if she had enough, she’d be able to do something about her feelings towards Bradley.

“No, I’m good, thank you.” Bradley said and watched as Alex poured herself another drink, and sat back down on the couch, a little closer this time. “Okay, Fuck it. I’m just gonna say it. I like you, Alex. I did before we even started to work together. I don’t know if you feel the same about me, or if you’re even into girls, and I might be makin’ a complete fool out of myself, and I have been drinkin’ all day but-” She talked a million miles an hour.

“Bradley.”

“Yes?” She was so glad Alex had cut her off because she would’ve kept talking for the next hour, and made a total fool of herself.

“Can I kiss you?” She said, making sure to ask, especially with the recent events that had happened at their workplace.

“I’d like that.” They both moved to the center of the couch, and Alex ran her fingers through Bradley’s hair as she brought her in for a kiss. Then, another. It started heating up, just as Alex’s phone rang. 

“Shit. I’m sorry. It’s Lizzy.”

“Of course.” Bradley said, and couldn’t help but to laugh a little as she blushed.

“Hi, sweetie.” She said, and poured herself another drink. 

Bradley watched as Alex talked and drank. She watched and couldn’t believe, she had just made out with someone as hot as her, and she had actually reciprocated the feelings. Was she living in a dream? Was it just the alcohol? This was quite possibly the worst-turned-best day of her life! Alex Levy, wow! She watched as Alex listened to her daughter talk on the other end of the phone, and couldn’t quite wipe the smile off her face. This was actually happening. 

Alex noticed Bradley staring at her, smiling, and returned the gesture with an eyebrow raise and got back to her conversation with her daughter. She so badly wanted to get back to making out on her couch, but the last words she’d exchanged with Lizzy, were not the nicest, and she’d do anything to make things better between her and her daughter…. Even if that meant taking a little break from making out, and risking Bradley walking out on her. However, when she saw the look in Bradley’s eyes, she knew she wasn’t going anywhere. They were filled with nothing but love and happiness. No, wait, not love. They hadn’t even been on a date, that word couldn’t be used yet. She finished her drink and poured another. She had to sort these feelings out somehow, and she felt it was helping her find, what seemed to her at the time, as the perfect words to make amends with her daughter, and express her feelings to Bradley. 

Eventually, Alex hung up the phone, and turned her attention back to Bradley. “Wwwhere were we?” She said, and moved in closer to the other woman on her couch. 

“I think we were right about here.” She answered, their lips almost touching. They both moved in at the same time, and resumed making out, their hands began to roam each other’s bodies. Alex started to unbutton her own shirt. “Wait. Alex, how drunk are you?”

“I- I’m fine. I’mmm not drunk.”

“I’m buzzed, and I know you’ve had quite a bit more than me. I’m sorry, I just don’t feel comfortable. I don’t want to take advantage.” Of course she wanted to take things further, but she just didn’t feel right about it, knowing Alex had more to drink, and was convinced most of what she was doing was just the alcohol, and the last thing Bradley wanted to do, was have Alex wake up, without any memory of their night, and say she wouldn’t have went through, if she hadn’t been drinking. She wanted to make sure Alex actually wanted it to happen.

“Bradley Jackson. YOU are my favorite person on this whole planet.”

“You’re mine too.” She said with a smile, even though she knew it was only the alcohol talking for Alex. It only served to confirm that she had made the right call to not take things any further. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Alex said, and stumbled into bed, 

Bradley helped her get into bed, and pulled the covers up. “Sweet dreams.” She said, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she turned out the light, and shut the door. She knew she’d made the right decision, Alex was in no shape to consent, but she just wished she wasn’t so drunk. Things could’ve ended a lot differently that night, and it could’ve been the start of something amazing. Instead, it was only a teaser to what could’ve been. Her phone went off again, and she glanced, but she didn’t want to talk to anyone. She had just made out with Alex Levy. This day was going down in the history books.


	2. Two

There was a loud beeping that came from the nightstand, which caused her head to mercilessly throb. She was hung over, that much was evident. She snoozed her alarm clock. She had got drunk on a work night? No? Oh shit. She didn’t have a job to go to. All the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her. It only made her head hurt even more. Wait… Bradley… “Oh god.” she said, and she emerged from her bedroom to find Bradley asleep on her couch. She remembered the previous night, not fully, but she remembered enough. She remembered Bradley had stopped them from going any further, because she’d had too much to drink. The tears came to her eyes. She covered her mouth. Bradley had been so sweet, and treated her with so much respect. She didn’t know people like that still existed. She realized she’d spent way too much of her life side by side with Mitch, who only proved to her again and again that everyone was only after a few things; money, fame, and sex. This realization only made her cry harder. People weren’t really as shitty as Mitch made them seem. There were good people in this world. 

Bradley laid on the couch, half asleep, but she watched Alex as she broke down in front of her, obviously assuming she had been asleep on the couch. She slowly got up from the couch, and made her way over to Alex. She hated to see her cry, and just hoped there was something she could do to help her. “Hey, what is it?”

“Shit. I didn’t know you were awake, sorry.” She quickly wiped the tears. She did not need Bradley to be brought into this area of her mind. She did not know Bradley well enough yet. 

“You can talk to me. What’s goin’ on?”

“It’s nothing.” She waved it off. She wasn’t going to talk about it. Not now, not while she was sober. 

“Was it somethin’ I did last night?”

“No, no. God no, you’re perfect. I-”

“Is this about Mitch?” She asked. She knew she’d been really upset over him the previous night, and she guessed that’s what the tears were about this morning. She always seemed to get extremely defensive whenever his name was brought up, which told Bradley that there was something there. Something she wasn’t telling anyone. Something like… the previous night, when she’d denied anything had ever happened between her and Mitch. Maybe Alex was lying when she’d denied it, and maybe... just maybe it actually had happened to her, even though she had done her best to make it known that it hadn’t. Bradley really didn't want to believe that it could be true. There was no way it’d happened to her, and she just allowed all the accusations of complicity to happen, to admit to it on live tv. She wouldn’t do that if she had been a survivor of Mitch herself, would she? 

“No! My god, will you stop with the Mitch questions!?” Alex snapped. She really needed Bradley to quit asking, this all needed to go away, and soon. She couldn’t take much more of it.

That was exactly the reaction she was expecting, which made her question why she had to bring it up, when she knew. “I’m sorry, you just seemed really upset over it and-“

“I’m not. I’m fine. You know, last night was a huge mistake. Thank you for not letting it go any further than it did. Thank you so much for that.” Alex tried to hold back the tears, “but you need to go.”

“I’m real sorry, Alex.” The last thing she wanted to do was upset her, and it broke her heart that she was now telling her to leave. They’d had such an amazing night. She thought they were actually making some progress, becoming friends… becoming more than friends. God, she really needed to learn to keep Mitch’s name out of her mouth. 

“Just leave.” She said, scared she was going to lose her shit if Bradley stayed in her apartment too much longer. 

“Okay, I’m going.” Bradley said, and sadly showed herself out of the apartment.

As soon as she was alone, Alex allowed herself to finally feel the emotions she had been holding in. “Oh god, what are you doing? What the fuck is happening?” She questioned. She had just pushed out the one person who’d been there for her since they were kicked off air. All because she didn’t want Bradley to know anything about Mitch. Was it really that big of a deal, to lose the only person left in her life... over Mitch? She debated telling her, and finally saying those words to someone other than Mitch. She allowed herself to think about it, to think about how it was actually affecting her life. She’d been able to completely put it out of her mind for years, all up until she was in that car with Mitch, and read the article. She found herself knowing exactly what it was like. The stories about Mitch on remotes, how they felt they couldn’t say anything… how they felt they didn’t have a choice. She didn’t realize how much she could relate, and how wrong it was. She’d always told herself, it was her own fault for being drunk, it was just a price every woman had to pay to be in that industry. It wasn’t the case. She could really feel the weight of it, now that she’d finally allowed her mind to think about it. It made her realize how incredibly lonely she felt. 

She wanted Bradley back. She wanted to hug her... No. She shut down the thought. She couldn’t have feelings for Bradley, she just couldn’t. She was a public figure, she couldn’t be gay, it would ruin her career. She’d never had feelings for a girl before, why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be Bradley? Right before her divorce announcement. It really couldn’t get any worse, could it? Her breathing became heavy just as her phone rang. Alex looked down at her phone, without paying any attention to who was calling, but for some reason decided to answer it. As soon as she did, she remembered she was going to avoid all contact with the outside world for the day. “What?” She said, trying to tell the person to fuck off, without actually making that her greeting. 

“You do know there is a show today, right?” Cory Ellison said on the other end of the phone.

“What? I thought we-”

“If you had answered your phone, you’d know, Fred is out. We’re moving on. We won! Social media got a hold of the cable companies, and they threatened to stop carrying UBA if Fred was still in charge!” Cory said, a little too cheerful in the moment.

“I- I- okay, great. I’ll be there.” She said, and wiped the tears, took a deep breath, and told herself to pull it together before she headed to TMS. 

…

When everyone arrived at the studio, there was a new lightness to the set. There was not a constant sense of impending doom looming over the entire studio. Mia walked into Bradley’s dressing room. “Hey! There have been a few changes in the wake of Fred, and you and Alex going off script yesterday.”

“Don’t tell me I have to apologize because I’m not-”

“No, no, they just want you to tell the world of the changes that have been made. Okay? And Alex’s divorce announcement is getting pushed for this, so that’s happening on Friday.”

“Okay, thank you Mia.”

“Thank you for standing up to Fred. The culture here was... toxic, and I don’t think firing Mitch changed that, but I do think you calling them out on it, is really going to change things.”

“It was Alex who went through with it, you should really be thankin’ her, I was gonna scrub the whole thing after I heard about Hannah.”

“I’m thanking you.” Mia said, and made it clear she wouldn’t be thanking Alex. She appreciated what Alex had done, she really did, but really it was the least she could do, after everything Mia had gone through, and how cold Alex had treated her during and after the relationship with Mitch. She could forgive her, and accept Alex’s apology, but she wasn’t going to thank her for finally doing the right thing. 

“Well, you’re welcome.” Bradley responded with a smile. 

…

The two stars of the show made their way to the stage, hardly making eye contact, mostly because Alex refused to look in her direction. 

“Alex, please.”

“Bradley. We have a show to do, can we PLEASE, just get through this and act professional?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Bradley said, but she really wanted to make amends. She hated Alex being constantly upset at her, especially after the night they’d had. She’d finally expressed her feelings, and was given hope that those feelings were reciprocated, only for it all to come crashing down on her in the light of day. But, Bradley’s feelings could not be turned off that quickly. She would do anything for Alex, to make her happy. She stared at Alex sadly, until they had only 2 seconds before the show began. 

The intro rolled, and Alex was cued to begin. “Good Morning.”

“Thank you for joining us.” 

“Before we get to our first story today, I am sure many of you have a lot of questions about yesterday’s show, and we are here to answer them, aren’t we, Bradley?”

“We sure are, Alex. We would first like to start by saying, everything we said was the complete truth. We stand by all of the statements we made on air yesterday.”

“That’s right. Fred Micklen had direct knowledge of Mitch Kessler’s actions, long before the rest of us, and covered it up with promotions. This is not the kind of behavior that we condone on UBA or The Morning Show.”

“I walked into this studio, curious as to what had allowed Mitch’s behavior to take place. Everyone I had encountered, seemed so nice, but I later came to learn, everyone at TMS had no option, but to stay silent, because Fred Micklen made it clear that Mitch was king, and everyone else working here was expendable.”

“Since the show yesterday, Fred Micklen has been removed from the head position at UBA for his despicable acts, and Cory Ellison has taken over that position. I think this will be a good move, don’t you Bradley?”

“Yes, I do, Alex. America, we would like to thank you for your continued support of this show, and all of the lovely posts on social media yesterday, in support of Alex and I. And you can trust that if anything like that happens here again, we will tell you. I think we’ve proved we’re not afraid to go off script here.”

“You can say that again.” Alex said, closing up the conversation on that topic, and pivoting to their next.

…

After the show, Alex stormed off the stage to her dressing room, and Bradley followed her in. “Oh my god! Can’t you just leave me alone!?”

Bradley shut the door behind her. “I’m sorry, Alex. I knew you were drunk last night, and I thought the feelin’s were mutual. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“They were mutual.” Alex mumbled under her breath, hating the fact that it was the truth, and kind of not wanting Bradley to hear it. 

“Then what’s this about?” She took a seat, confused as to why she was so upset with her, why she hadn’t been able to make eye contact all day.

“I can’t do this, I can’t have this conversation here.” Alex said, really not wanting anyone to overhear anything. 

“Okay. I can come over? I don’t mean to invite myself but- we can just talk. I promise it’ll just be talkin’.“ She needed answers.

“Yeah, say 5?” She was still hesitant, but she knew they needed to set boundaries and she needed to get everything out there, and make it clear that nothing could happen between them. 

“I’ll be there.” She said with a smile. 

…

That night, Bradley arrived at Alex’s apartment, and immediately noticed the drink in Alex’s hand. “I see I have some catchin’ up to do.” She said, looking at the drink. 

“It’s only my first, not that it’s any of your business.” Alex said, and motioned to the take out on her counter, she’d ordered for the both of them. 

“Thank you.” Bradley said as she grabbed herself some food. 

“Look, the only reason I invited you, was because I couldn’t talk at the studio. Just so that’s clear.” This really wasn't a date.

“I understand.” She was so confused about what was going on. Did Alex like her? Was she mad because they’d kissed? She had no idea where they stood, but she hoped Alex’s feelings hadn’t changed overnight. She really wanted to see where this could go, she knew they could have something amazing, if they could only give it a shot.

“We need to set boundaries, because what happened last night, can't happen again.”

That was really not what she was wanting or expecting to hear. Her heart plummeted. She knew that night was too good to be true. “I thought you liked me back? I don’t see what the problem is…”

“I can’t… I can’t be gay. I- I- I just can’t.” She looked at Bradley, with sad eyes. She wished they were having a different conversation. She liked her, those eyes, her smile, the smile that was completely gone as Alex told her they couldn’t be together. She hated this. If only they’d met in a different world, or perhaps in the future when half of the country wouldn’t villainize her for liking a woman. It was the last thing she ever wanted to be telling Bradley, but she'd put her career first all of her life, she couldn't let all of that work and sacrifice go to waste, for one little crush. 

“But... you are.”

“No, Bradley. I’m not. I’m not. I can’t be.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell the world, I’m not gonna say anything.” She completely understood her fear, it was the same fear that kept her from telling anyone who worked on TMS, but she hoped her and Alex were close enough to be honest with each other. She wanted to work with her through this, and make her realize that her feelings were okay, they weren't anything to be ashamed of.

“What about when that whole truth teller side comes out on air?” She wasn’t as scared about that, as much as she was about actually being in a relationship with her. What if the feelings were real? What if Bradley was THE one? How would they ever make it work with America? How would their coworkers react?

“Alex, I know the difference between tellin’ the truth, and keepin’ someone’s personal life private. I’d hope you’d know me better than to think I’d out you on national television.”

“I can’t- I can’t deal with this right now, I just can’t.” She couldn’t, not with all of the other shit that was going on in her life, with Mitch, with Lizzy, and her divorce announcement was coming up. 

“I’m not tryin’ to pressure you into a relationship with me, or anything, I just want you to know, you don’t have to have secrets from me. I’ll keep them for you. You can be yourself with me, whoever that may be. I just want you to feel safe.” 

Alex couldn’t help but to smile at those words, they’d been exactly what she needed in a partner for years, but had never received. She didn’t know what it was, but something compelled her to kiss the woman on the stool next to her. 

This caught Bradley off guard, but she wasn’t upset about it. She’d just had to listen to Alex talk about how she wasn’t gay, and then she wrapped up the conversation with a kiss? Yeah, what a way to prove her point. She just wished those little moments weren't so short-lived because, they were the best little moments of her life.

“I’m sorry.” Alex said after she’d pulled away. Why was this happening? Why did she have feelings for her? Why did she have to pick her, of all people, to be her co-anchor? Maybe there was something that was attracted to her from the beginning. Maybe she’d known all along, and that was what had caused her to pick Bradley in the first place. 

“Alex, what are you doin’? Do you like girls or not?”

“I- I honestly don’t know. I’ve never-“

“That’s okay. That’s an honest answer, and you can figure that out.”

She was terrified at the thought. “America would crucify me.”

“Some of them would, but there’s also a whole lot that will be very supportive.”

“I just can’t- I-“

“You don’t have to tell America.” Alex was thinking way too far into the future. All she needed to figure out in that moment, was whether or not she was open to a relationship with Bradley. America could be kept in the dark for years if necessary. It wasn't like Bradley was looking to get married or anything. She just wanted to explore what was there. Then, move on when things started to take the turn, that every relationship she'd ever known, had taken.

Alex nodded. “I think I like you… but sometimes you drive me a little nuts.” She said, mostly to lighten the mood, but also it was the truth.

Bradley laughed at the comment. “I drive myself a little nuts too.” They smiled at each other. “Are we good?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled. They never really made it clear, what could/couldn’t happen with them, but they both got the sense that whatever it was that was happening between them, was inevitable. It scared Alex so much. 

…

Bradley decided it would be best to not initiate contact in a work setting, seeing that every time she did Alex would become upset with her. She guessed it was because she was trying to deny the feelings she was having, and Alex’s go-to coping emotion was anger. Either way, Bradley decided it’d be best to stay in her own dressing room until she had to go on air. 

“Knock, knock.” Alex surprised Bradley by appearing in her dressing room this time.

A huge smile spread across Bradley’s face. “Hi!”

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course!" She was so happy to see her. She just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Plus, when Alex walked in, in a pantsuit, it made Bradley's heart race. Alex was hot! Even if they never got to be in a relationship, she was just grateful they had been able to make out, at least once. 

“Um, I just wanted to ask if maybe we could try workshopping something for my divorce announcement again? I have to do it tomorrow and I still have nothing.” She knew how the last time had ended, but she was willing to try again, really any excuse to invite Bradley over. 

“Yeah, of course.” She couldn’t say yes fast enough.

“My apartment, say, 5 again?”

“Sounds good!” She wanted to make a joke about how she should just move in, she’d been over there every day recently, but she resisted that urge. They were in a work setting. People could overhear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was a little short, but my next chapter fits perfectly, so sorry


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Bradley workshop Alex's divorce announcement.
> 
> TW // sexual assault and suicide reference

That evening, Bradley made herself comfortable on Alex’s couch once again. She just hoped that she wouldn’t screw things up as badly as she had the last time they’d tried to workshop her divorce announcement. “I know you were mostly joking, but I feel like you really should say the thing about your sex life gettin’ better. It’s funny and truthful.” Plus, Bradley loved the idea of her being the one to make it better, but she didn’t dare mention that. They were no where near a point where she could joke like that.

“It’s also none of their business.” She was already upset about having to announce her divorce on national television. Who did that? Could you imagine if everyone who got divorced had to announce it on national television? What a strange world it was that she lived in.

“Yeah, none of this is, but might as well make the best of it, right?”

“I just think the rumors… I just need to be brief, yet honest.”

“Honesty is always good.”

“Unless I tell them I’m sleeping with a woman.” Alex said with a laugh.

“Are you? …. sleepin' with a woman?” She was curious as to what that comment exactly meant. She knew what she wanted it to mean, but just the day before, Alex had told her she couldn’t go there with her. Had she changed her mind that quickly? She really hoped she had.

“I- maybe I hope to be?” She responded, her voice getting more quiet as she continued in the sentence, making it clear she was interested in Bradley, despite the conversation they’d had only 24 hours prior. But she also didn’t want to commit to anything quite yet. She’d made the bold comment, and really she did hope to eventually be, but she was still scared to fully own it, and she didn’t expect Bradley to ask her to clarify.

Bradley smiled cheesely.

“What about you? What’s your relationship status?” She wanted to know if there was even any hope for them.

Bradley saw this as her window to say how she felt about Alex, without it getting too serious, or getting thrown out of the apartment, and she was surprisingly not as nervous as she had been in the past. In the past when Alex would make comments, it’d make Bradley so nervous, she wouldn’t be able to move or say much of anything. Plus, she was nervous because she didn’t know if it was a joke, or if Alex actually had mutual feelings for her. The comments had always caught her off guard. Thankfully, they’d finally been able to express those feelings after a day of drinking, and it allowed Bradley to gain the confidence she needed to be able to take the comments seriously, and respond back, without having to worry about crossing professional lines and making everything awkward, because she knew her and Alex were on the same page. “Well, there’s this girl I really like, but sometimes I think- I'm not sure that she even likes me. But… we have this amazin’ chemistry.”

“Aw now, how could anybody not like you?”

“I sort of tried to blow up her career. I don’t know that she’d be able to trust me.” She had felt bad about that since Alex had lost her shit on live TV. She’d even felt bad about it as she was doing it, but she couldn’t stop herself.

Alex looked deep into her eyes, and could feel the chemistry she’d been talking about. “Well, maybe she realizes that you’re always trying to do the right thing, and can recognize that she did look pretty guilty.”

“I'm sorry I tried to expose you on live TV.”

“Sorry I tried to get you fired.”

They stared at each other, knowing exactly what the other was trying to say, but they quickly distracted themselves with working on the divorce announcement, “So, are you gonna use the line about your sex life gettin’ better? You know I’m not gonna let this slide, I loved that line.” Alex knew exactly why, too.

“I know you did.” Alex laughed. “I think I’m going to go a more formal route though. Maybe, say something like… ‘I have some news I would like to share with America… I know you’ve watched my family grow on this show, and so it’s with a heavy heart that I am announcing the split of myself, and my husband, Jason.’”

“A split could be seen as separated.” Bradley stated, unsure as to why she had been invited over. So far, it had been a monologue that had already been constructed, in full, inside Alex’s head.

“Oh you could ask if I mean separated? And I could say, the truth is we have been separated for a while now, and we have now decided to file for divorce. It is a mutual decision, and I hope America can…’” _be nice. Not blast me on social media. Not make up rumors. Stay the fuck out of my business._

“Respect y’all’s privacy in this deeply personal matter?”

“Oh I like that.” It was so much better than the different ways she had thought of to finish the sentence.

“I can respond maybe with somethin’ like, ‘thank you for sharing that, you know your family here on the mornin’ show will always be here to support you.’ That seems like somethin’ they’d want me to say? I’d do somethin’ less classy if it were up to me.”

“I know you would.” She smiled. “I think that’s about it.”

“Great.” Bradley said. They’d actually made it through. They sat for a couple seconds without saying anything, while Bradley debated whether or not to ask her next question. She knew her mind would never let it go, and she knew she would have to ask her eventually. She didn’t even know why she absolutely needed to ask this question, but something in her was telling her to ask it. “Okay, Alex, I wanna ask you a question, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, just please don’t get upset.”

“What is it?” She was already bracing herself for the question.

“Honestly, why are you gettin’ divorced? Did it have anything to do with me? Or Mitch? I know that’s gonna be the headline… and we... and you told me you still talk to him...” She prepared for the worst response. Every time she brought up Mitch, it seemed like Alex got extremely defensive. However, Bradley knew America would be thinking it, and she wanted to ask her the question up front, and hopefully she could finally get to the truth. She was also curious. She didn’t think Alex would ever enter into a relationship with Mitch, but the timing was very convenient, and she knew they still talked. Alex had admitted to reaching out to him a couple of times. Even though Alex had hinted that anything between her and Mitch wouldn't exactly be consensual, Bradley just couldn’t let herself believe that could happen to someone as powerful as Alex Levy. Alex wasn’t a victim. So, she convinced herself that Alex had been telling the truth when she said it had happened to someone other than herself.

Alex took a breath to calm herself before she answered the question. She’d agreed to not get upset. “We just aren’t in love. People change. I have been consumed with my job, and lately it has left zero room for any of my personal life.”

“So, you and Mitch never….?”

“Uh, that’s- I’m- uh-“ She suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to answer. It’s fine.” She said, but she already knew the answer. Alex’s response had made it more than obvious.

“Uh, maybe you should ask me about that in my announcement, god knows all of America will be thinking it. Then, I can deny any rumors up front.”

They spent the next hour perfecting the speech and making sure it conveyed the message they were attempting to get across to America. Once they finally finished, and sent over a copy of the speech, they sat together on the couch. It felt comfortable, normal.

“You should just stay the night.” Alex said as she looked at the time.

“Oh yeah?” Bradley was happy to receive the invite.

“Are you saying yes to my invitation?” She asked, and moved closer.

“You know I’d never say no to you, Alex Levy.” Bradley leaned in. They kissed. Deep, passionate. This was the first time Alex was sober enough to be able to feel and return the love and passion behind it, and she did not hold back.

Bradley knew exactly where it was headed, after the kiss they shared. “You sure you wanna do this with me?” Bradley asked, knowing Alex was a little hesitant to allow herself to be in any sort of relationship with a woman.

“Yeah, you?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Her dreams were coming true. She couldn’t believe this was about to happen.

They both discarded their tops, hardly even breaking the kisses as they did so. Bradley straddled Alex on the couch, and laid kisses on her lips and neck until Alex was flat on her back. She began kissing down her body, and paused at the waist. She had her hand on her belt. “May I?” She asked, with a kiss, which Alex returned. But, there was no verbal answer, so she took her hand away. “Are you good?” She asked, but Alex only kissed her and continued to breathe heavy. “Alex?” Bradley pulled back. She needed an answer, a nod, something to make her feel comfortable to continue.

The tears were coming and Alex tried so hard to keep them away. No one wanted someone to cry during sex. She couldn’t be that girl. She wanted to do it, it wasn’t that she’d changed her mind because she hadn’t. She was just overwhelmed by her own thoughts and emotions.

“Oh shit. Alex, I’m sorry.” Bradley felt horrible. The last thing she wanted was for Alex to get upset, and especially now. Not because she was bummed they weren’t going to have sex, although she really had wanted to. She was just so scared she’d done something wrong, something awful, and she hated herself for whatever it was.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I want to. I just-“ She couldn’t get any words out. This was humiliating. She hated that all of her emotions had to come boiling to the surface in that moment. “Oh god.”

“No, we’re not going to.”

“I know, this isn’t what you wanted.”

“No, you’re cryin’. I just- can you tell me what I did?” She was about to start crying herself, she was so scared she’d messed everything up completely.

“I just freaked out, I’m sorry.” She said, and the tears came full force, falling down her face.

“Can I give you a hug?” Bradley asked, and received permission before she held her in her arms. She couldn’t help but to think she’d done something really awful, for her to be crying this hard after them almost having sex. She held her tight, while she held back her own tears. Maybe Alex really wasn’t ready for any type of relationship with her.

“I’m sorry, ugh, god I hate this.” Alex said, and wiped her nose.

“What’s going on?” Bradley asked once Alex sat up and they both had their shirts back on. “Please tell me what I did. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s nothing you did.” Alex said, and wiped the tears with a tissue.

“What is it?” She knew Alex had been going through a lot with Mitch, her divorce, the show, Hannah, Fred, Lizzy, her sexuality, and she just wanted to be there for her. She could tell Alex was fighting a hundred battles on her own, and this seemed to be her tipping point. “Whatever you tell me, stays here, I won’t repeat it. You have my word.”

She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. She knew what was making her so emotional, and she hated that it had come up now. It had never bothered her this much before, but she guessed when it was added to everything else that had been going on in her life, it became too much. Alex debated a hundred times over in her head, whether or not to tell Bradley. They were words that’d only been spoken once, and to someone who was there, who already knew. She’d barely even allowed herself to think about it, even with all the recent events, she still tried her hardest to put it out of her mind as much as she possibly could. This would bring a third party into it. This would make it real. She didn’t know if she could handle that. However, she knew that if she ever wanted anything to go any further with Bradley, she would most likely need to tell her. Her heart was beating over a hundred beats a minute, and she felt sick just at the thought of telling Bradley. She took a deep breath. “Um…” her voice shook. “I just-“ She tried again, but the words wouldn’t make their way out of her mouth. “Sorry.” The heaviness in the air made it more difficult to breathe, and she could hardly feel anything. However, she couldn’t let Bradley blame the tears on herself. She’d been so kind, so considerate. That was partly what the tears were about. How, she never had thought twice about the horrible ways men had treated her in the past, she thought that was just how it was. But Bradley proved them all to be nothing but inconsiderate assholes. She’d put up with so much unnecessary shit.

“It’s okay. Take as much time as you need.” Bradley said, and held Alex’s hand, and felt it shaking. She could tell whatever this was, it wasn’t easy to say, and braced herself to hear the worst.

There would never be a moment set up as good as this one. “Uh… I… we… were in Chile, on a remote. Mitch and I… we went for drinks. Um, I had a lot to drink.” She paused to get a read on Bradley before she decided if she should continue. When she looked up at the woman sitting with her on the couch, she saw nothing but compassion on her face, and she decided it was now or never. “I just- I remember trying to get to my room… and the rest is blank. I woke up in Mitch’s bed… I was… I was naked. I- I never-“ Her voice gave out.

Bradley just listened as her heart broke into a million little pieces. This was so unfair. Mitch was the wrecking ball that never stopped swinging. He’d wrecked so many lives, and still managed to act like a victim. It just made Bradley hate him even more, though she thought it had been impossible. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. Thank you for tellin’ me.”

“Yeah. I just- I’ve never told anyone. I didn’t even allow myself to think about it for years. But with all this stuff coming out. It just- it’s coming back to me so vividly, and I don’t know how to stop it.” The tears came pouring out as the words began to sink in. This had happened to her. It was real.

Bradley held her hand as she allowed Alex to catch her breath before they continued the conversation. “I think you need to process it, deal with it, before it’ll stop.”

“It’s been ten years. I was fine. I am fine.” She had to be fine now too. She couldn’t deal with this on top of everything else.

“You were in denial.”

Alex shook her head, and took a deep breath. “It’s not even like he RAPE raped me. I don’t even remember it.”

“Yes he did. Whether you remember it or not, it happened. Your pain isn’t less valid because you don’t remember the assault.” She paused, but Alex only shook her head. “You woke up, knowing, feelin’ violated. That’s some traumatic shit!” She tried to make her realize that any feelings or reactions she had to it, was perfectly acceptable. “I think you should get help dealin’ with this.” She suggested, knowing she could possibly have an adverse reaction to the suggestion as Hannah did. However, she didn’t care. She knew she wasn’t equipped to deal with this. She didn’t have all the right words, or the knowledge to deal with an issue this complex, all on her own. She really didn’t want Alex to turn into another Hannah. She promised herself that this time, she would get it right. She wasn’t going to lose Alex too.

“No, I’m fine. I just- I’m sorry I freaked out. It’s just- I guess I haven’t done it with anyone, since I stopped denying it. And you were just so considerate. I- I guess it- it’s affecting me more than I thought.”

“Is there anything I can do?” She felt so helpless.

“You’re perfect. You did everything right. I want you to know I appreciate you. The other night, when I was drunk, and- and you cut things off, I don’t remember everything, but I do remember you being just _so_ considerate. So, thank you.” The tears were about to start again if she wasn’t careful. But it meant so much that, when Bradley was put in the same situation as Mitch, she chose the path that Alex had always wished Mitch had taken, but she knew never in a million years, would Mitch have passed on that opportunity to sleep with her.

“Of course.” Bradley couldn’t imagine acting any other way that night.

“I guess, I sort of always just blamed myself for being drunk. But, the other night…”

“Mitch was an asshole. What he chose to do, was not your fault.” She said sternly, and hoped she was able to get the point across. It infuriated her that Alex had blamed herself for the past ten years, that she’d had to put up with him, and sit next to him, all while convincing herself that her assault was her own fault, just so she could continue to do her job. It was so messed up.

“I think I know that now.” She said, still unsure as to whether or not she actually believed it. Bradley’s actions had displayed how a very similar situation was dealt with, in a healthy way.

“Thank you for trustin’ me with this.”

“Yeah, I just- yeah.” She really didn’t know where to go with the conversation from there. “I don’t know. I really like you, but I think it’d be best if we were friends for a little bit?”

“Of course. Whatever you need to do.”

“Thank you, Bradley.” She smiled. She couldn’t believe how understanding she’d been through everything. At first she couldn’t stand her, then she tried to get her fired, then they kissed, and then she was upset with her, then they kissed again, and now they’re friends. She realized that throughout all of her ups and downs, Bradley remained by her side, compassionate, and supportive, even when she’d done everything she could to push her away. She didn’t feel like she deserved Bradley, but god was she glad she had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter justice


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW // sexual assault; mentions of homophobia and suicide

Friday finally came, the day Alex had to announce her divorce to the entire world. Bradley and Alex had arrived together, but no one thought much of it. They all knew the two had become a lot closer since they’d exposed Fred on air together. And by getting a lot closer, they meant, the two weren’t constantly at each other’s throats anymore.

They made their way to the teacup, and even gave a smile as they saw each other. Alex took a deep breath, and braced herself for the day’s show. 

“You okay?” Bradley whispered. They’d had an intense night, and in the light of day, Alex tried to act like she was completely over it. Bradley just wanted them to be able to talk openly, but Alex didn’t seem to want that. It only made Bradley seriously worried about her. 

She took another deep breath. “Yup.” She said before she put on her usual smile for the camera as the countdown began. “Good morning.”

“Thank you for joining us.”

They began the show, and eventually it was time for her announcement. She was terrified for the announcement, but she covered it up so well with her forced smile and perky voice. “You know what Bradley, I think it’s time, I share something with America.” 

“Sure, of course.”

“While I know my family has been a part of yours for fifteen years.”

“Yes, I've been watching the whole time.”

“I really appreciate the support, but that is why, it is with a heavy heart that I am announcing today, that my husband Jason and I have filed for a divorce. It was a mutual decision, and we hope you all will respect our decision and our privacy in this deeply personal matter.”

“Of course we will, Alex. You know your family here on The Mornin’ Show will always be here to support you. I just have one question, as I’m sure America does. Why now? With all of the changes that are going on here?”

“Yes. Thank you for giving me a chance to clear all of that up. The truth is, Jason and I have been separated for quite some time now. We’re simply not in love anymore. The timing with Mitch and the changes here, are just an unfortunate coincidence.”

“Yeah, well it sounds like your sex life is about to get a whole lot better!” Bradley blurted her thoughts before she could stop herself. She realized what she’d done as the words came out of her mouth, and suddenly started to panic. She didn’t just screw things up with Alex again, did she?

Alex laughed, and then tried to cover it up. “Excuse me?”

“I’m just sayin’, over 20 years… things get borin’.”

“Okay, back to the news…” Alex pivoted. She really hated when Bradley went off script like that. 

Once the lights went down, and the cameras turned away, Alex turned to Bradley. “Did you have that planned the whole time?” She fumed.

“No, it just came out. I’m sorry, I was thinkin’ it and… I- I’m sure it’ll be fine, a little funny.”

“God I can’t believe this. After everything! You’re still trying to fuck everything up.” The whole conversation around her divorce was now going to be about her sex life, and Bradley commenting on it. Not to mention, Jason… oh god, he was going to be so upset!

“No. Alex-"

Alex stormed off to her dressing room. Bradley attempted to follow, but was stopped by Chip. “Uh, what the fuck was that?” He asked.

“I know I screwed up. I need to talk to her now. You can fire me later.” All she wanted was to smooth everything over with Alex. 

“The fuck? I’m not gonna fire you?" He said as if it was the most absurd suggestion he'd heard all day. "Cory’s gonna love it. Alex… you should probably stay back for a while.” He was mostly upset about her saying a completely inappropriate comment that pissed Alex off. 

Bradley ignored his caution and marched straight into Alex’s dressing room. Alex turned around when Bradley barged in, and shut the door behind her. “Look, I’m sorry. I know- I really shouldn’t have said that.”

Alex shrugged. She didn’t have the energy to be mad. She had been upset initially, but the two seconds she spent all alone in her dressing room, made her realize that’s exactly where she’d always be without her. She was already on thin ice with America, and usually that had been her fallback, that at least she always had America on her side. However, since her meltdown on air, there were a lot of fans who condemned her for admitting her complicity on air. She was no longer the steady, reliable newscaster that she had spent her entire career trying to be. Bradley was the reliable newscaster now. She realized she couldn’t afford to be mad at Bradley, she’d been her only friend in all of this. The only person who knew her secrets. Two of her biggest secrets... at least she didn’t say those on live TV. “It’s true.” 

That was it? No lecture? No, ‘my whole career is over now?’ That wasn’t Alex. “Are you okay?”

Alex shook her head. “I don’t even know. I just know you’ve been there, and I’m not mad. I know you’re unpredictable, that’s why we have good ratings.” She shrugged. “It is what it is.” She said, and took a deep breath. She had learned a long time ago that Bradley would always speak her mind, and to be fair, she had been the one to give her the idea for the line. 

“You sure you’re okay? I mean, you’re not mad?” She was so confused, but relieved at the same time. She just hoped Alex was being honest, when she said she was okay. 

“I’m not mad.” She smiled. “See you on Monday?” She asked.

Bradley nodded. She’d hoped it’d be sooner, but they had pretty much spent every waking hour together the past week, and they were “just friends.” 

“Call me if you need anything.” She said, letting Alex know, she was still there for her, regardless of whether or not they saw each other over the weekend. Either way, she’d be texting her the entire weekend, just to make sure she was okay. The memories of Hannah’s death still haunted her, and Bradley couldn’t help but to notice the similarities in how they had been coping with their trauma. Both of them had remained silent, kept it inside, and when they had finally decided to tell someone, it was her. It was Bradley who they had both disclosed to. She had no idea why it had been her, but she felt honored, along with immense responsibility. So, she made sure to check in with her cohost all weekend. She could NOT lose her too.

* * *

SATURDAY 11:57 PM

_Alex was jogging around her neighborhood, and as she jogged, she spotted two guys out in their front yard working on the yard. The bigger one started walking behind her, so she started jogging faster, and he did too. Alex turned around. “I’m gonna call the cops!”_

_“You don’t need to, because I’m not gonna do anything.” He said as he continued to follow her._

_“Then, give me some space!” She yelled, and went inside, then picked up a phone and called an information line, rather than 911. But, she heard him chime in on the other end of the line. She was so scared, she quickly hung up the phone. Then, he started to come after her, because he knew she’d called the cops on him. She texted 911 ‘please help.’ Then, did her best to fight him off. She tried to push him away, but he just kept returning. She blacked out for a second and when she came to, the cops were there, and her surroundings were completely destroyed as if it were the final scene in a superhero movie. She looked at the detective, confused. “Did he rape me?”_

Her eyes popped wide open. She swallowed her tears, and took a couple deep breaths. She grabbed her phone and texted Bradley ‘you up?’ She was aware it was 2 AM, but it was only a text. Plus, Bradley had been texting her all day, so she didn't feel like she'd be bothering her.

‘Always.’ Bradley’s response came through almost immediately.

Alex gave a slight smile at the text, and responded, ‘can you talk?’

‘Always.’ She responded again.

Alex hit call, and Bradley picked up almost instantaneously. “Hey.”

“Hey.” 

“What’s up?” Bradley said on the other end. She sounded tired.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I-" Bradley yawned. 

“I woke you up.” Alex said, feeling guilty about it. 

“I’m up now, so what can I do? Why are you up?”

“Can’t sleep. I mean, I did, but- I just had another nightmare.” She said, her mind still reeling from the dream. She just needed a familiar, comforting voice to talk to. Someone to tell her it was all going to be okay. Bradley was the only person who knew the reason for her nightmares, and really the only person she would ever be this vulnerable around. 

“Wanna tell me about ‘em?”

“No, I- it’s just the same shit about Mitch. I’m fine. I just- I needed to not feel so alone. Hold on.” She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and her arm was falling asleep, so she set the phone down beside her.

“Okay.” Bradley said, and waited for Alex's voice to be heard again. 

She shifted her pillows and blankets to accommodate her new position, then picked up her phone again. “Are you still awake?”

“I’m here.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I woke you up.” She felt so bad, but was so grateful at the same time. 

“Alex, you can wake me up anytime you need to. I’d imagine dreamin’ about that has to be pretty scary to wake up to.” 

“Yeah, well it happened in real life too.” She knew it was coming up in her dreams because she had told Bradley. She’d finally said it out loud, and those words had been on repeat in her mind ever since, followed by her questioning if she really should’ve told her, and questioning what Bradley thought of her now. She’d been in denial for so long. Now, it felt like the nightmares were her punishment for not dealing with it earlier. Could her life possibly get any harder? And she didn’t mean that as a challenge. 

“I know. I’m sorry you have to deal with all this.” There was a long pause. “You there?” Bradley asked.

“Yeah, I just- I didn’t expect this to affect me so much.”

“Alex, can I come over?” She could hear the pain in her voice, and just wanted more than anything to give her a hug. 

“Go back to sleep.”

“I ain’t gonna sleep.”

“If you insist.” She smiled. She loved that Bradley cared enough to not only answer her call, but sacrifice her night of sleep, just to make sure she was okay.

“I insist.” She said, and the phone went dead. She couldn't get there fast enough. 

Alex looked in the mirror, and thought she looked awful, and tried to fix a couple strands of hair, but ultimately she gave up. What did it even matter? As much as she wanted to look her best for Bradley, she looked as she felt, and she didn’t have the energy to do much about it. Plus, Bradley had literally seen her vomit, at least this was a step up from that. She walked to the entryway and waited for Bradley on the chair that faced the elevator. 

“Hi.” She said, minutes later, as she stepped into the apartment. “I hope you don’t mind me comin’ in my pajamas.” She laughed. She was just happy to see Alex again, even if it was under these circumstances. She was so glad Alex was able to reach out for help. 

“Not at all.” Alex said, and walked in with her. They sat on the couch for a while, talking as they both tried to figure out why they were together in the middle of the night, and why the other was okay with it. Did they expect it to turn into more? They'd already made it clear they were friends... right?

“So, what was your life like growing up? I mean, I know some, but tell me more.” She really wanted to get to know Bradley better. 

“Uh, well, I have one brother, Hal. He’s an addict, in and out of treatment. My mother was and is… a mess most of the time... She drank a lot. So did my dad. It was insane growin’ up in that kind of environment. A lot of yellin’ and the occasional throwing of pots and pans, your typical happy family. It all pretty much went to shit, I mean, even more than before, after my dad killed a kid. I definitely wasn’t perfect either. I drank as a teen, lost my virginity at 13. Got pregnant at 15 by some senior I barely knew. We met at a party. Turns out, he had a girlfriend, so I was pretty much on my own, and there was no way in hell I could’ve raised a baby, so that’s why I had the abortion. Plus, me and kids?” She laughed. “So yeah. I moved out at 18, tried to do somethin’ with my life, fucked up every job that ever gave me a chance. Now I’m here.” She realized she had probably just over shared way more than what Alex probably wanted to hear. Had she even taken a breath between telling each trauma? 

“Wow. That sounds like… a lot.” 

“Yeah, what about you?” She asked, wanting the conversation to go far away from her childhood. 

“Well, I have two older brothers. Casey and Jordan. Then, I have a little sister, Chloe, but she’s a lot younger so I didn’t see her much.” She shrugged as if that was it. 

“Oh no, I just vomited my entire tragic family story, I’m gonna need more than the names of your siblin's.” There was no way Bradley was going to let her get away with that little amount of information. 

“There’s nothing interesting.” 

“I don't care if it’s interesting or not. I wanna hear about it. I want to know more about you.”

Alex looked at Bradley and there might as well have been hearts coming out of her eyes. Her heart melted at the thought of Bradley wanting to know every boring detail of her life, just because she cared. “Okay, we grew up in the suburbs. Lived a nice middle class life. My dad was a teacher, my mom was a dental hygienist. We were all big on sports… my mom died a few years ago, heart attack. She was in her seventies. I met Jason in college, we stayed together until recently. But you can pretty much find all that on Wikipedia. Every detail of my life is on that damn site!” She laughed. 

“Tell me one thing that’s not on there.” 

“I don’t know.” That was her very personal life. No one knew about any of that, unless they were there in the moment. 

“Come on. I told you when I lost my virginity and got pregnant! At least tell me how old you were when you lost yours.” Any little detail that would make her feel not as bad about oversharing. 

“I was 17. He was 21.” Yeah, healthy sexual relationships were not her specialty. The healthiness in their relationship was one thing that really attracted her to Bradley, outside of her incredibly good looks, beautiful smile, eyes that she could stare into for an eternity, and the pure sexual tension when they’d say even one word to each other. “We dated for about a year before and a couple months after. He cheated because I “didn’t put out enough”” she did the air quotes. 

Bradley rolled her eyes. “Men.” 

Alex laughed. “Have you dated a lot of men? Or any?”

Bradley sat for a second. “I dated one when I was 14, and 16, but I never got what I wanted out of it. So I really only fuck men when I get real drunk.” She laughed. 

“Amen to that.” Alex said, knowing the majority of her relationships had started after a night of drinking. Not… passed out drunk, but drinking just enough to make her want to do it. 

Before they knew it, it was 4 AM, and they knew they’d be up for the day. Alex couldn’t help but to get a little sad at the thought of Bradley leaving for the day. She enjoyed her company. She loved having her there, even as a friend. “Move in with me.” She said out loud, instead of just thinking it. 

“What? Alex, I thought we were just friends?” She was so confused. She never could tell what was going through Alex's mind. 

“We- we were- are. We are. You’re living out of a hotel, and I enjoy you being here. I have a spare room, or a California King sized bed. There’s plenty of room…” she offered. She hoped Bradley wouldn’t think it was the worst idea in the world. The apartment just felt so lonely, so empty without someone to share it with. 

She did not just offer her the other half of her bed, did she? “Would we still just be friends? Like, roommates?” She questioned. It was really weird that Alex was asking this of her, when they weren’t even dating, and they both made more than enough money to afford their own place. She wanted Alex to say they were more, but only two days prior, they’d decided to remain friends for a while.

“Yeah, I- I guess. I mean, I just really enjoy you being here.” She hoped Bradley felt the same. God, it would be so awkward if she rejected this. She started to regret even bringing it up, she felt so vulnerable. 

“What if I kept most of my stuff here, but kept the hotel? You know, the show is paying for it anyway...” just in case things didn’t work out. She had a record of screwing up everything good in her life, and she didn’t expect this to go much different. 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.” Alex smiled. She knew she was asking a lot for a “friend.” 

“I’ll uh, go get my stuff?” She said. She was actually excited about this. If you had told her a year ago, she’d be not only working, but living with Alex Levy!? She never would've believed the obvious lie. But this was happening. It was like all her dreams were finally coming true. 

* * *

SUNDAY 3:14 PM

Bradley had settled in, and they were eating an early dinner, so they could get to bed at a decent time. Both of their phones started blowing up at the same time. “What the fuck?” Alex said, and picked her phone up to look at the notifications. _Bradley Jackson Spent the Night with Alex Levy! Bradley Jackson is Moving in with Alex Levy! Bradley Jackson and Alex Levy may be Living Together. “_ Shit.” Alex said as the read more and more headlines spreading the rumor. Her phone rang. Chip. She answered it. “What?” 

“Tell me it’s not true.” 

Alex remained silent. It was true, and she wasn’t going to lie to him. 

“Shit, Alex. Did you think this through?”

“No, not really.”

“At least tell me you two aren’t dating.” 

“We’re not. We’re not.”

“Well, according to Page Six you are. Bradley was seen leaving your apartment this morning! Jesus, Alex, what have you done?”

She couldn’t help but to notice the exhaustion in his voice. “Bradley and I- we can work something up for tomorrow’s show?”

“Please. And no gay shit.” He said, knowing they liked to flirt on camera. This needed to be far from that.

“Got it.” Alex said. She was a little offended by Chip’s comment. She knew that’d be the reaction from pretty much everyone there. However, the reality was, neither of the co-anchors were straight. Even though Alex was still figuring that out, the comment still struck a nerve with her. 

She told Bradley about the comment, and it pissed her off, even more than it did Alex. What did he even mean by that? Bradley felt that strong urge to tell the truth, after hearing of Chip's attempt to suppress the truth. Her body boiled with rage the longer she brood on his words. She had to do something. His comment was not okay.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me? No gay shit? Fuck him. I’m gonna come out tomorrow.” She had to tell America the truth, ESPECIALLY since Chip told them not to.

“You’re not. Bradley-"

“I am. I’m gonna prove to you, and to Charlie Chip, that being gay, isn’t gonna take down our show.” She said. She was pissed, and they both knew it was gonna happen whether they wrote it into the script or not, so they just leaned into the fuckin’ turn. At least everyone on set would have a fair warning this time, about the chaos that was about to surround them. 

“For the record, I want to say, I think this is a horrible idea, but I know you’re gonna do it regardless of what I say, so let’s figure out something together.” Alex said, and thought maybe if it wasn’t a total disaster, they might be able to announce a relationship, eventually. Not any time soon, of course.

* * *

The time came to make the announcement on air. They weren’t in a relationship, but Bradley is gay and they’re living together. Was America really supposed to believe this shit?

“In our next story today…” Alex began, and the headlines of them moving in and being in a relationship popped up behind them. “Oh, look there’s us.“

“Yes, I’m sure you have heard some rumors about Alex and I being in a relationship and movin’ in together. And while I am a proud lesbian woman, I am here to say we are not in a relationship.” She looked into the camera, knowing she had just thrown the world into chaos.

“Thank you for sharing that with us, Bradley. Although we are not in a relationship, Bradley _has_ temporarily moved in with me. She has been living out of a hotel, since being on The Morning Show, and since I am recently divorced, I had extra room.”

“And I really appreciate you doing this for me, Alex.”

“Oh, don’t mention it.” Alex smiled, and they got back to reporting news about other people and events.

* * *

After the show, their phones were blowing up. All the news was about Bradley. She sat down in her dressing room and decided to check Twitter, and saw three different trending tags about her. Bradley Jackson, #WeLoveYouBradley, and another one that wasn’t so nice. She took a deep breath, and opened the not so nice one. There were so many homophobic comments, mixed with kpop stans trying to flood the tag, so she wouldn’t see them, and to get views on their fancams. In the ones she did see, they were being nasty. She set down her phone, and covered her face.

Alex knocked at the door, and opened it. “Hey.” She could tell Bradley was upset. “What’s going on?” She looked at Bradley, and then to her phone that was unlocked, showing two really nasty comments. Her heart sank to her stomach at the thought of Bradley seeing it, and knowing people had so much hate for her sexuality, that they’d post that about her, to her. “Hey, don’t listen to that.” She said, and got out of the trending tag, and went to the #WeLoveYouBradley tag “Listen to these. Bradley Jackson is so brave. Truly an inspiration. #WeLoveYouBradley” “@BradleyJacksonTMS I can’t even express how much it means to me, to see someone who shares my sexuality, on The Morning Show. #WeLoveYouBradley” “Wait. So, you’re telling me there’s a chance bralex could actually happen!? #WeLoveYouBradley” Alex read, and it made them both smile. 

“Can you like those for me?” She asked. She knew she’d start a bunch of rumors, liking the last one, but it really cheered her up. “I know I shouldn’t look through, I was just curious, what people were sayin’.”

“That’s understandable.” She knew she’d done the same thing on many occasions. 

“I just- it usually doesn’t get to me, but what they were saying?”

“I saw. You can’t listen to it.” Alex said. She felt so bad for inviting Bradley to live with her, which was the cause of the rumors, that made them address it, and made Bradley feel compelled to come out. “I know, there are horrible people out there, who have no idea what our life is like. They have no idea how hard it is, to go out there, and do what you just did. Please, don’t listen to them, I’d be lost here without you, Bradley.” She said, the emotion came through in her voice. The urgency, the pain. 

“I know. I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere. I just- even that whole abortion thing- there weren’t comments this bad.” She took a breath. She knew this was coming, and at least she stuck it to Chip, for saying ‘no gay shit.’ 

Chip came through the door of her dressing room, just as she was thinking about him. “I thought I said no gay shit? Now, everyone’s saying it was in the script? Are you fucking kidding me? Our audience doesn’t-”

Alex stood face to face with Chip. “Chip, leave it alone. It’s done.”

“Not for me. This shitshow has just fucking started for me.”

“You need to fucking drop this.” Alex said, and glared at him, letting him know she was HIS boss, regardless of positions. She didn’t want Bradley getting scolded by her own people, when the world of social media was being so cruel to her. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” He told Alex. He didn’t know what her gameplay was, but he had to trust it would work out. It had in the past. He left the dressing room as he looked down at his phone. 

Alex closed the door, and sat on the table in front of Bradley. She didn’t know why, or what she was planning on doing or saying next she just enjoyed her company, and wanted to make sure her co-host was taken care of, like she had taken care of her in the past. "I'm proud of you. I thought that was really brave." She gave a small smile.

Bradley hardly smiled, and Alex recognized that she was just trying to keep it together. So, she took a step closer to Bradley, and bent down to give her a hug, as she still sat in her chair. She held Bradley's head tight to her chest, and ran her fingers through her cohost's hair. The closeness was comforting to Bradley, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't elicit something more in her. At the same time, Alex could feel the electricity in the the closeness of the hug, of Bradley's head on her chest. Shit. She was having some really strong feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I didn't want to add any of the homophobic tweets because I know it can be triggering, so if it feels like I was avoiding something there, I was. 
> 
> Thank you, Willa, for helping me with this chapter :)
> 
> Also, this is your welcome back present, Larissa :)


	5. Five

“You ready to go?” Alex finally asked, after she’d held Bradley in her arms for a long while, and talking for a bit after that. But, Bradley seemed like she was finally calmed enough to leave the studio. 

Bradley nodded. She just wanted to get out of there, and be completely alone with Alex.

“I’ll go grab my things.” She said, and went to her own dressing room, just as Mia entered Bradley’s.

“I know, you don’t need to tell me.” Bradley said, meaning she knew everyone would be upset with her. 

“I’m not going to lecture you. I just wanted to say, I thought what you did was very brave. I know it’s not easy to talk about that, or anything personal on air, but all of us working on The Morning Show will be here to support you. I know Chip was losing his shit, which is why I hid the script from him before the show, but we’re all on your side. Even Chip.” 

“Thank you. That means a lot.” 

Mia nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

THURSDAY 3:22 PM 

Alex sat alone in her apartment. Bradley had to prep for an upcoming interview, so she was at the studio late. Alex couldn’t seem to get her mind off of her cohost. She didn’t know what these feelings were, she didn’t have them with Jason, or any of her past relationships, this was different. It was stronger, but was it love? Was it best friends? Was it normal to feel this way about a woman? She didn’t have many friends who were women, so maybe this was what it was supposed to feel like. But they’d made out… she had almost done more… that wasn’t normal, right? 

She pulled out her phone and did a lot of reading on sexualities, and what her feelings meant. The longer she sat there, thinking about Bradley, the more she realized all these feelings were real, and she didn’t have to be attracted to every woman, she could have a preference, but it didn’t mean the feelings for her cohost were any less valid. 

Shit. This was real. Shit. Her show, her career had been built on being the heteronormative view of being an idealistic wife to Jason, and tv wife to Mitch. How could she have feelings for a woman? The tears began to fall as the realization hit her. She wasn’t who she’d thought she was, who America thought she was. She was bisexual. A sob escaped her mouth. She covered her face with her hands. This was happening. It was her reality. This was going to destroy her, but she knew she’d never know happiness if she didn’t pursue Bradley. She’d always wonder what could’ve been. Shit. Why did this have to be her life? Nothing was ever simple for her, was it? “Oh god.” she breathed, and tried to catch her breath. The tears fell in streams down her face, and she could see her career and everything she’d worked so hard for crumbling in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought. She thought her heart would burst, as hard as it was beating. This was actually happening. She had curled herself into a ball on her bed and allowed the tears to fall for many minutes. 

She eventually sat up straight, and wiped the tears from her nose and eyes. This was her. It was who she was, and there was no changing or fighting it. At least she had Bradley there with her, to help her through this. She took a deep breath and heard Bradley walking into her bedroom. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Bradley hardly looked at her, and didn’t smile at all. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex could instantly tell something was bothering her. This wasn’t the right time to bring up her recent self-discovery.

“Nothin’, it's just something stupid Cory said.”

“I’m willing to listen.”

“Do you think I’m the reason Hannah’s dead?”

“NO. Did Cory say that?” She knew Cory could be an ass, but she couldn’t believe he’d cross _that_ line. 

“He just… he said somethin’ about the interview pushin’ her over. He doesn’t like the new head booker.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She was appalled that, THAT was the capacity her late co-woker’s name and death was being brought up. “Listen, her death was in no way your fault. You were just doing what you thought was right.”

“I’ve thought about it a million times over, and I don’t know, if somehow I could’ve made it easier on her, or said somethin’ that… made her feel like she mattered, like she was safe. But…” She struggled at the memory of seeing her friend for the final time, not knowing the full extent of her struggle. 

Alex watched Bradley and just wanted to do whatever she could to help her. “There’s nothing you could’ve done. The damage was done long before you got here. MITCH made the terrible decision to rape her, and that is NOT your fault. There was absolutely no way you could’ve known, she was not in the right frame of mind to talk about what happened. Okay?”

Bradley nodded. “Thank you.” 

“You better not believe that bullshit.” She couldn’t think of a better way to put it. 

“I’m- it’ll take some time, but I’ll get there.” She knew what Alex said made sense, but there was a feeling inside her that she couldn’t control, that made her feel so guilty, that made her run over the different scenarios of ways she could’ve been more supportive, of cues she could’ve picked up on, and the fact that she had agreed to the interview with Mitch in the first place. Her journalistic instincts really lead her wrong on that one. With that single interview she had chased, she triggered Hannah, which she still believed led to her death, and she had asked Alex if she would allow her to interview her rapist on the show. How fucked up was that? Of course Alex got mad, of course she didn’t want Mitch to come on the show. She was finally free of him after 10 years of suffering in silence, by his side, pretending to be the best of friends. She really hated herself for pursuing that whole story. 

* * *

FRIDAY 2:12 PM

Alex set down her phone as Bradley joined her on the couch. “Hey, how’re you doing?” She knew it’d been a crazy week for her, for both of them actually. Bradley was given so much support after coming out, by all kinds of progressive organizations and celebrities (including Kelly Clarkson). Of course, there were others who spoke out to condemn Bradley’s words, but the love kept pouring in from all sides. Alex was her biggest champion throughout it. 

“I’m fine. Thanks for bein’ so supportive. It means a lot.”

“Of course.” Alex knew she had to support her as she hoped others would support her if she ever had to come out. She hoped she would never have to, she hoped her feelings with Bradley would work themselves out, and she wouldn’t have to involve America in her feelings for one woman. That’s all it had ever been, of all her years of being alive, she’d only had feelings for one woman. Why did it have to be her co-anchor? Why did this co-anchor have to be a lesbian? Why did she have feelings back? Why did she have to be so attainable? It couldn’t be someone like Oprah, who was completely out of the question, unattainable. No, it had to be Bradley Jackson, the woman who’d agreed to move into her apartment, even though she had a nice income of her own. 

“How’re you doin?” Bradley asked. She knew it’d been a hard week on Alex as well, she’d hardly slept, and she was feeling all the backlash from Bradley’s announcement, after defending her on all of the social media sites. It was pretty safe to say their far-right audience was nonexistent by the end of the week. However, their ratings had improved a little more every day of the week. 

“I’m okay.” She thought for a second. “Um so I- I figured some things out, this past week.”

“Yeah? What sort of things?” She thought she knew where this conversation was headed, but she didn’t want to assume anything. 

“I- I’m bisexual, with a preference to men. But… living with you this past week… I- it- it really is so much more natural than Jason and I ever- I- I really feel like I can talk to you, more than I ever could to him. I know what I’m feeling. I wish it weren’t this way, with the show…” She took a deep breath. “It- it’s gonna take me a lot of time, but I can deal with America if it ever gets that serious. So, I guess, what I’m trying to say here is, will you be my girlfriend? I don’t have a clue what I’m doing, but we can figure it out, right?”

A huge smile spread across Bradley’s face. It was finally happening. “Yes! Of course!”

“I need to take things slow, obviously, but I don’t want to deny these feelings any longer.” She said with a nod. She felt so relieved she was finally able to say the words, to tell Bradley how she felt. She had joked a lot about it and made little comments ever since they’d first met, mostly trying to test the waters, see how Bradley responded. Ever since the day they’d ended Fred’s career on live tv, she knew the feelings were reciprocated, but she just couldn’t keep pushing those feelings aside, especially while they lived together. She missed their flirtatious relationship they had before. 

“I don’t want to either. We can go as slow as you need. I’m not one of those girls looking to get married in a year, or two, or possibly ever. I just want to be able to enjoy our time together, and not have to hide anything.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex said, remembering Bradley wasn’t interested in marriage, and also didn’t believe in love. She knew that may never change, but it didn’t change Alex’s feelings towards her. They’d just have to see how it went. 

* * *

Over the following week, they never showed any sort of affection at the TMS studio, and at their apartment, they just got to know each other better. They talked about what they each were looking for out of a relationship, which Bradley wasn’t quite sure. She knew how all her relationships had gone, but she’d never really allowed herself to get too close, for fear that they’d only hurt her. However, with Alex, it felt different. It felt like something she didn’t want to blow off immediately. She actually trusted Alex, and liked her so much more than any other person she had ever dated. 

Alex liked their more flirty relationship, and enjoyed having someone there for her, and being able to be with Bradley constantly. It didn’t feel weird or rushed, which was crazy, since Bradley had moved in before they’d even started dating. They’d barely known each other a month when they first moved in together. It just felt right. 

* * *

Bradley left her dressing room, and knocked on Alex’s open door. “Knock knock.” She said with a smile as hair and makeup left the room. “I just wanted to check in, I know we just saw each other but-“

“But you wanted an excuse to come into my dressing room?”

“Maybe.” She said with a smile.

“Bradley.” Alex said seriously. “I would love nothing more than for you to personally prove to me that my sex life is about to get a lot better, but I just had my makeup done, and they wouldn’t have time to repair it.”

Bradley blushed and laughed as she tried to play off how great it sounded to her. She knew Alex was mostly joking, but also maybe she was a little serious? Things did get pretty heated the previous night in Alex’s apartment, but they were still taking it slow. “Well darn, that’s what I came in here for.” She said, jokingly. “In all seriousness, Alex, are you ready for this show today? I know you’re interviewing like, your hero.”

“I’m a little nervous… but I have been waiting my whole life for this moment.” She said, and stood up and wrapped her hand around Bradley’s. Bradley gave her a surprised look, wondering if she really wanted to walk on set together like that. They’d been very careful in hiding their relationship while they were at work. “Sometimes partners hold hands.” Alex whispered Bradley’s own words to her, and they walked all the way to the stage hand in hand. 

Chip gave a little bit of a confused look, but no one else thought much of it. They were tv wives. They had become very close recently, and everyone noticed that whatever they were always fighting about when Bradley was first hired, seemed to be resolved, and they were now somehow best friends. No one really cared too much to give it much thought, as long as they got along, they’d all have a job, and they couldn’t care less how the two stars of the show walked into the studio. 

* * *

Alex had made dinner. Nothing fancy, just some pasta, but Bradley acted like it was the best tasting dish she’d ever had. Alex only shook her head and smiled. 

“So, would this… technically be like our first date?” Alex asked, they’d spent a lot of time together, alone, even since they decided to be girlfriends, but they couldn’t go out on a date, so this was as close as it got. A nice dinner, at an actual table, and not in front of the tv as they usually did.

“I guess it would.” She responded with a smile. “Hi, I’m Bradley. It’s nice to meet you.” She said jokingly, but also she wanted a fresh start. They were now going to get to know each other in a completely new way, so they basically had to start all over. 

“I’m Alex.” She said, knowing this was their new start. It felt good, it felt slow, just like she’d wanted things to happen. “I’d just like to warn you up front, my life is a little bit of a mess.” She said with a laugh. 

“I feel you. Cheers to that!” Bradley said, and the two clinked their glasses together. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. A date with THE Alex Levy. The one she’d watched in the back of the SENN news van every day, dreaming of meeting her one day. The day Hannah came to her door, and asked her to come on TMS, she never in a million years would’ve thought it would’ve led to that moment, sitting with Alex, on a DATE. She never would’ve thought Alex would’ve hand-picked her to be her co-host, her of all people. The one who loved to fuck everything up on air. 

Alex stared into Bradley’s eyes and she saw all the admiration, all the love, and she knew she couldn’t fuck this one up. This one was the real deal. She had never had so much love in her heart for anyone, not even Jason on their wedding day. It was crazy how much she was falling for this girl, on their first date. 

* * *

SATURDAY 7:00 AM

Bradley and Alex sat on the couch, snuggled up under the same blanket, and watched the weekend edition of TMS together. “I’ve noticed such a big shift in energy around the studio, since Fred left. Haven’t you?” Bradley asked. “I mean, I know I haven’t been there that long, but everyone seems… not as stressed, you know?”

“No, Yeah, Yeah.”

She could tell something else was on her mind. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing, nothing, I just- I was just thinking about the show… and how 3 out of 4 of our anchors are… not straight. It’s, it’s kind of iconic.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Bradley said, and watched as Daniel delivered the news. A gay black man on the number one morning news program in the country. Granted, it’d be an extremely difficult uphill battle for him to advance any farther in his career, since the entire system was stacked against him, but the fact that he was able to get as far as he had, was still a sign they were headed in the right direction. Maybe things wouldn’t be a total disaster for Alex, if she ever came out. Between Bradley and Daniel, surely they had to have alienated the homophobic crowd by now. 

* * *

MONDAY 12 PM

Alex and Bradley were both working on the next day’s show, when they heard a voice coming from down the hallway. Mitch. Bradley immediately stood, and went to find Alex, who was outside of her dressing room. They both began to follow the sound of the voice. Eventually, they met in front of the stage. 

“Hi. Oh good, you’re both here.” Mitch said in a friendly voice, as if nothing was wrong. As if the sight and sound of him in the halls didn’t put everyone in the entire building on edge, but at the same time make them want a seat in on the action. “I came here today, because I would still like to have that interview I was promised.”

“Fuck off, Mitch.” Chip said from afar. He was so tired of dealing with the same shit all the time. It really was a wonder he hadn’t had that heart attack yet. 

“I know, it’s controversial, but I would like a chance to clear my name. After all the years I’ve given to this show, I think I at least deserve that.” 

They couldn’t believe he still expected them to be on his side, to stand up for him, a rapist. Why would they ever put their careers on the line for him? Why would he even ask that of them?

“Clear your name from what? Everybody here knows you weren’t innocent.” Bradley was so frustrated with him. It was taking everything she had, to refrain from marching over to him and stomping his head into the ground. Plus, for him to come in, saying he _deserved_ anything was so appalling to her. How could he think they owed him anything? 

“You promised me an interview.”

“Yeah, when you could expose Fred, but that’s already been done. Besides, I never _promised_ anything, I agreed to it, when I thought you had somethin’ that’d expose the network.”

“Just get the fuck out of here.” Alex spoke. She didn’t want to deal with him any more. She was so tired of the drama, of the threats to expose her. Yeah, she was complicit, but she had already told all of America that, and was paying for it. She wasn’t trying to hide anything, besides the reason why. She knew what she’d had to go through to keep her chair, even if she never allowed herself to think about it, it was still there, in her brain, telling her that what he was doing was just a part of the business they were in, and she really didn’t think twice when others had to do the same. That’s just how it was. If she were to speak up, her career would’ve been over. At least most of the women seemed to be having a consensual affair with him. Either way, she never had the power everyone thought she did. Until now. It was her show now. She could demand he leave, and he would be the one who didn’t have a choice. 

“Alex, come on. You know I didn’t coerce any of them! You were there.” He acted so surprised by her betrayal. 

“Hey! You leave her out of this. It was our interview. I always called the shots. And I called it off.” Bradley stepped up, putting herself a step closer to Mitch, than Alex was. “Now, you can leave Alex, and her show alone, or I’m gonna have security throw you out, and I will personally make it my mission, that no news outlet _ever_ gives you a voice.” She stood in front of him by then, and glared at him. She wasn’t messing around. They all knew she didn’t really have that kind of pull, but they believed she would make it happen if she was pissed off enough. 

“I can’t believe this.” Mitch said as he took a step back and shook his head. 

“Well, I can’t believe you’re still tryin’ to play the victim.” 

“Okay. I got the message. Call me if you change your mind.” He said and nodded toward Alex. “Alex.” He tried to tell her, she could call him too, if she changed her mind. He then walked out of the studio.

Bradley immediately turned to Alex. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” She said, and marched back into her dressing room. Mitch was like the nightmare that never ended. 

Bradley followed her into her dressing room. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She knew it couldn’t have been easy to see him again. 

“I’m fine. I know this is all new for you, but I’ve been dealing with him for years. I’m not gonna just lose my shit at the sight of him.” She was so frustrated. Of course she wasn’t okay, of course she wanted to fall apart, but she couldn’t. It happened 10 years ago. How could she have such strong feelings now, and not before? She had to be making herself feel that way, it couldn’t be real. 

“It’s okay if you do. I know it’s been years, but that kinda trauma, it has a way of comin’ back. It never truly goes away, especially when you spend 10 years, denyin’ anything ever happened. It’s still fresh. The wounds never got a chance to heal.” She wanted her to know it was okay to be feeling however she was. She could tell she wasn’t okay, and she wanted to do anything she could to help her. 

Alex nodded, realizing that everything Bradley had said, perfectly aligned with how she was feeling. “Thank you.” the tears started to come, and she did her best to hold them in, but Bradley could tell they were coming, and took Alex into her arms. It only made the tears come faster, she knew she was safe, she was cared for, and it was okay to show her vulnerability in front of Bradley. She allowed herself to feel the emotions for a while, and feel the comfort of Bradley’s arms wrapped around her. She eventually pulled her head back. “I’m sorry. I- I- I really don’t know where that came from. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Bradley wanted to do so much more. Her girlfriend was struggling, and all she could do was watch, and offer advice that she knew Alex wouldn’t take. 

“Thank you for being here.” She said with a small smile before she returned back to her work. She couldn’t dwell on this forever. 

* * *

They sat together with a glass of wine outside, on the balcony. “Did you ever picture your life being like this?” Alex asked. 

“Like what?”

“Like, everything you ever wanted, but… it’s… it’s not how you imagined it. Everything you want, comes with a price, and you end up spending your whole life paying for everything.” She wasn’t only talking about her job. Of course, she paid for that one in many ways, including sacrificing her relationship with her daughter. She also wanted Bradley, which had cost her, her relationship with Chip. They never had been able to fully trust each other ever since she sprung Bradley being her new co-host on him and the rest of the TMS crew at the event. Then, there was her giant apartment which made her feel so lonely when she was there without anyone else. Then, the cost of being relevant, and having her life mean something, was to have practically no private life, and to have every single one of her actions looked at under a microscope, and then judged by the entire country. Was it all worth it? Most of the time it felt like it, and other times, it really wore her down. 

“No, I- never imagined my life would include dating Alex Levy, but I don’t think any price would make it not worth it.”

“Even with no privacy, coming out on national television, and having your life completely uprooted, and moving to a city you hardly know? It’s really worth it? For _me?_ ”

“Of course.” She didn’t even have to think about it, of course it was worth it. 

Alex looked down to her lap. She didn’t know what she did to deserve Bradley. How many other people would move to a new city, and sacrifice the life they had always known, to be thrown into an extremely obscure and complicated world, all for her? There was only one. 

* * *

TUESDAY 5 PM 

They had just finished working on the show for the upcoming week, and Bradley suddenly asked, “Do you wanna make out?” 

“Sure.” She said, with a smile, actually feeling relieved that they were finished with work, and they could finally do what they had both wanted to, since the second they had come home. That night, they’d only had one glass of wine, and they were both capable of consent. Things were getting more and more heated as they both allowed themselves to finally feel everything they’d wanted to all night. They made their way to Alex’s bedroom, kissing as they walked. They sat at the foot of the bed before Alex laid back on the bed, and Bradley straddled her. 

“Are you sure about this?” Bradley asked, making sure she gave her a chance to back out, if she wanted to.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything. You’re good?” Alex breathed between kisses.

“Never better.” Bradley said, and they ran their hands all over the other’s body. 

Bradley reached her hand in Alex’s jeans, and began rubbing. 

“Oh my gosh Bradley!” She breathed, completely exhilarated by the sensation, and incredibly attracted to the woman on top of her. Then, Alex made her feel the same overwhelming sensations. 

Bradley looked into her eyes and felt something she never had before. Maybe… she did believe in love after all.


End file.
